Dalias Carmesí
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: En un universo donde hay diferentes formas de encontrar a tu alma gemela, Watanabe You es una chica de 16 años que no tiene realmente una forma de saber quien es su alma gemela. Sin embargo, una mañana se despertara vomitando un par de pétalos, sin entender por completo el motivo.
1. Camelia

_Hola a todos._

Esta es la primera vez que escribo para el fandom de love live. (miento, tengo un oneshot que escribí para un reto, pero que nunca postee, y que use de base para este fic)

Va a ser un long-fic, no se bien cuantos capítulos pero como mínimo, cuatro.

Esto es solo un pequeño prologo, pero espero guste lo suficiente, por mi parte aunque lento, escribiré lo que sigue.

* * *

 _Alma gemela. Es una persona con la que sientes una afinidad y empatía profunda, especialmente en un sentido amoroso, pero también se aplica a la amistad. El concepto de la alma gemela nace debido a la búsqueda incesante del hombre de algo o alguien que llenase el vacío que ha sentido desde tiempos inmemoriales._

—Tonterías. — Bufó cerrando el libro con brusquedad.

No entendía del todo el concepto, es decir, en realidad lo hacía. Pero no lo comprendía. En un universo donde las almas gemelas se definían en base a diferentes aspectos, para Watanabe You era claro que ella no estaba destinada a tener una.

Después de todo, era una saludable joven de 16 años. No tenía problemas con los colores, no tenía un extraño tatuaje o nombre en alguna parte de su cuerpo que le pudiera relacionar a su alma gemela. Era casi como si el universo le dijera indirectamente _morirás sola._

Aun así, You se mantenía esperanzada, quizá en algún momento su alma gemela aparecería, quizá esa otra persona la reconocería a ella como su alma gemela por algún detalle como sus ojos o su voz. O un tatuaje, lo que fuera.

You daría todo por saber si realmente estaba destinada a alguien.

Y por supuesto, daría todo porque su alma gemela en realidad fuera su mejor amiga, Takami Chika.

You no era tonta, estaba consciente que había ido enamorándose poco a poco de ella. Aunque era inevitable. Viéndola superarse día con día aunque no lo notara. Admirando la forma en que su cabello ondeaba con vigor ante la brisa marina. Amando la forma en que sus ojos carmesí brillaban con intensidad ante un atardecer.

La amaba. Sin importarle que no fuera su alma gemela, eso no le impedía amarla.

A pesar de crecer juntas y You insistir demasiado, Chika jamás le había confesado cuál podría ser su señal para saber su alma gemela. Creyendo que You era demasiado tímida para revelar la propia. Por su parte, You anhelaba que en realidad ella fuera el detonante de la marca de alma gemela para su mejor amiga.

Fantaseaba con ello desde que estuvo consciente de su amor por la alegre chica mandarina.

Por ello, meses después de cuando una chica de Tokio, Sakurauchi Riko, se había transferido a Otonokizaka, You se sorprendió al sentir distante a su mejor amiga. Ambas se habían acercado a Riko para ayudarla a familiarizarse con el ambiente de pueblo a comparación con la enorme ciudad.

Al principio supuso que era porque la citadina chica necesitaba acoplarse al mar y su nuevo ambiente. Pero perder poco a poco la atención de Chika por ello le lastimaba. Su inseguridad aumento cuando al preguntar por su marca de alma gemela, Riko parecía avergonzarse demasiado y siempre procuraba evitar dar una respuesta clara.

You lo ignoro. Consciente que muchas chicas se avergonzaban en contarlo, asegurando que no estaban listas para buscar a su alma gemela aún. Pero que algún día lo harían. You mentía al respecto igualmente, avergonzada en su caso por confesar que realmente no tenía una marca o deficiencia que su persona destinada le complementaria.

Una mañana mientras pensaba en su adorada mejor amiga, una extraña sensación la invadió. Por suerte no era una sensación desconocida, en anteriores ocasiones la había tenido y solo había una respuesta. _Corre al baño._ Se dijo a si misma antes de correr con desesperación a dicha habitación e hincarse frente a la taza del año, con los ojos cerrados, asqueada.

Una.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro arcadas.

Y sin embargo, no tuvo la sensación de haber vomitado en realidad. Con cuidado abrió sus brillantes ojos azules, anticipando las próximas arcadas que le vendrían al observar lo que sea que acababa de regresar.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Cuatro pétalos flotaban sobre el agua. Correspondientes a cada arcada que había tenido. Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro y terror. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba?

Reacciono casi de inmediato, quizá era una broma, quizá su madre había tirado por error los pétalos de algún florero de la casa. _Eso tiene que ser_ se trató de convencer a sí misma, _no hay forma que haya acabado de vomitar una maldita camelia._

Tenía que haber una explicación lógica. Aun así, no pudo evitar el enorme sentimiento de melancolía que comenzaba a invadirla.

Chika ni siquiera noto que You no había asistido ese día a clases.

* * *

¿Qué le pasa a nuestra querida You? Lo explicaré el próximo capitulo.

Por ahora espero sea de su agrado a cualquiera que lea, e intentaré con todo mi ser mantener a todas IC, aun así, perdonenme si llego a cometer algún error. ¿Cuáles son las marcas de Chika y Riko? También las explicaré con el paso de los capitulos, sobre a quien tienen, bueno, creo que es fácil suponer ¿no?


	2. Tulipan

Uno…

Dos…

… Tres…

…

… ¿Cuatro?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin asistir a clases realmente? No lo sabía en realidad. Ya no se sentía segura de nada.

Tenía miedo. Estaba asustada. ¿Qué tal que comenzaba a vomitar más flores en las calles? ¿Qué tal que sucedía en la escuela? _¿Qué tal que Chika la veía?_

Su mamá creía que solo tiene un resfriado. Es lo que le ha hecho creer. No quería preocuparla, suficiente tiene ya preocupándose por esto. No quería preocupar a nadie más.

La alarma lleva sonando ya varios minutos, pero está muy lejos para apagarla. Pétalos saliendo de su boca la obligan a correr al baño, esta vez pudo reconocer que son gardenias. Solo un par, pero lo suficiente para sentir su garganta ardiendo en dolor. Es decir, es bastante doloroso vomitar alimentos, ahora con flores saliendo del mismo lugar, es mucho peor.

Termina el episodio por fin, el agua llevándose la evidencia de lo que sea qué le estaba pasando. Pasó al lavabo a limpiarse, aprovechando para ver su propio reflejo. Las ojeras son cada vez más marcadas, prueba de lo poco que ha dormido, trató de sonreír pero solo obtiene una mueca, se resignó a tratar de verse mejor. Justo escuchó suaves golpeteos sobre la puerta de madera.

— ¿You? ¿Hoy si iras a clases? ¿Te sientes mejor? — La voz denota su preocupación. No puede seguir mintiéndole así, no a su madre, quien la ha cuidado en las buenas y en las malas. Quien le ha dado la vida, no es justo para ella. Pero hasta tener una respuesta clara a su situación tendrá que mantener el acto.

—Sí. — Responde fingiendo somnolencia. — Solo me lavaba la cara. — Escucha un suspiro aliviado de ella que le hace morderse el labio inferior, definitivamente no le gusta mentirle. Pero es mejor a seguirla preocupando.

—Te esperaré abajo. — Anuncia antes de alejarse, después de todo, también tiene cosas que hacer.

Una vez escuchó como baja las escaleras, se decide a salir del baño, con rumbo a su habitación. No puede hacer nada con su cara demacrada, solo espera que nadie se dé cuenta. Se detiene en el proceso de cambio de ropa para darse cuenta de que realmente no le interesa que alguien se dé cuenta, más que una persona: Chika.

Siente las lágrimas acumulándose nuevamente. _¿Chika no ha pensado en mí? ¿Estará preocupada?_

Un vistazo rápido al celular para ver la hora le obliga a ignorar sus pensamientos, apresurándose en desayunar para ir finalmente a clases.

* * *

Una vez salió de la casa, su sonrisa se esfumo. Agotada por la situación, nerviosa por asistir de nuevo a clases, con miedo de que le descubrieran las flores.

Sabía el recorrido de memoria, caminar hasta la parada de autobús, bajarse en una cierta parada y volver a caminar hasta llegar a la escuela. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle conforme se acercaba a la parada. Sus ojerosos ojos se dirigieron a la carretera, concentrándose en no pensar en nada más allá de actuar normal. Como si no hubiera estado los días anteriores expulsando flores variadas.

El autobús casi se le escapa por pensar en su condición, por suerte pareció ver qué corría hacia el que paro lo suficiente para que ella subiera. Una vez sobre él y sentada en un lugar junto a la ventana, comienza a pensar. ¿Será alguna clase de condición de alma gemela? Nunca ha escuchado de algo parecido, pero bien podría serlo. Y si no, siempre podía ser una enfermedad. _¿Pero qué clase de enfermedad te hace vomitar flores casi sin descanso?_ ¿Se podía ser tan cruel?

Sus ojos ojerosos se abren, expectantes, al llegar a una parada en concreto. La de Chika. Pero, ella no se sube. Ni siquiera se le ve por los alrededores. No puede evitar preguntarse si quizá algo le ha pasado. Admite que no es tan temprano, pero tampoco tan tarde como para que ella ya se haya ido. ¿Con sus inasistencias, Chika se habrá olvidado un poco de ella? You siente las lágrimas en sus ojos, a la par de la sensación tan común para ella a este punto.

Con dificultad saca de su mochila una bolsa que había preparado de ser necesario, apenas si consigue abrirla cuando empieza a vomitar, en esta ocasión unos ovalados pétalos que aunque cubiertos parcialmente con sangre, consigue identificar como _zinnias_. ¿Las flores tendrán algún significado? Quizá debería pasar por la biblioteca después de clases y buscar, a la par de registros que se tienen de las diferentes manifestaciones de almas gemelas.

Antes de que se dé cuenta, ya está en la parada de la escuela. Se baja a la par que algunos estudiantes más, ignorando miradas preocupadas y curiosas de las personas que fueron conscientes de verla vomitar. No le importa que la vean, que piensen lo que quieran. No tiene la fuerza para fingir una sonrisa si quiera.

Para su suerte, al entrar al territorio escolar no se encuentra a Riko. Para su desgracia, tampoco a Chika. Suelta un pequeño suspiro, al menos eso le dará tiempo a pasar al baño a lavarse la boca y deshacerse de la sucia bolsa llena de sangre y zinnias.

Se pierde los últimos minutos antes de clase en el baño, observando su reflejo. Se ve incluso peor a antes de salir de casa. _¿Chika se preocupara por mí?_ No lo sabe, ni le da tiempo a su imaginación de trabajar antes de correr hacia uno de los cubículos, regresando lo que sea que tuviera en el estómago junto con un par de zinnias más.

— ¿Es el día de las zinnias? — Pregunta con fingido sarcasmo, ni siquiera con la fuerza de reír.

Repite el limpiarse los rastros justo cuando la campana suena, indicando el inicio de las clases. Una última mirada a sí misma en el reflejo le hace cuestionarse si asistir a clases fue la mejor idea. Quizá solo debía investigar en internet sobre esto. Pero estuvo tan ocupada sintiendo lastima por sí misma y vomitando que ni siquiera le paso por la mente hacerlo.

Su día acaba de empeorar y es que, ese preciso día en que You decidió volver a sus actividades escolares, es el mismo día que a Chika le ha dado un resfriado. You no puede odiar más su suerte, y por su mente aparece la idea de excusarse con estar enferma para retirarse temprano. Pero lo único que la consuela es que Riko está allí en clases. Luce igual de preocupada que ella, pero eso no le evita sentir celos. Probablemente Riko ya esté planeando en ir a visitar a Chika después de clases.

¿Ella misma ira? ¿Para qué? ¿Preocupar a Chika con su recién descubierta alma gemela que ni siquiera sabe cómo funciona? ¿O para ver que sus miedos sin fundamento no se cumplan? ¿Qué miedos?

 _Riko y Chika siendo novias,_ por supuesto.

Ese simple pensamiento le provoca nauseas. Revolviéndole el vacío estómago, con esa ya tan natural sensación subiendo de a poco.

— ¿Puedo ir al baño? — You levanta la mano, excusándose, tapándose la boca con la otra mano, demostrando que es una emergencia. Huyendo prácticamente de la clase en cuanto recibe un asustado "Sí" de la profesora de turno.

Apenas consigue llegar a los baños que comienza a toser, forzosa y dolorosamente. Le cuesta un par más de arcadas para por fin mostrar los violetas pétalos teñidos de sangre. No lo soporta más y se echa a llorar, hincada frente al charco de sangre y pétalos frente a ella.

— ¿Por qué me pasa esto? — Se pregunta una vez se encuentra más calmada. Limpia en lo posible el desastre antes de que la campana suene y halla más estudiantes entrando al baño.

* * *

Decide que no sirve de nada quedarse en clases y se excusa diciendo que ira a la enfermería, aunque sabe que no lo hará y se quedara en la terraza. Al menos hasta que alguna de las del consejo escolar haga rondas y la encuentren saltándose clases. Aunque espera que no la encuentren. Lo último que necesita es tener que lidiar con la estricta Kurosawa, sin importar que la directora Ohara le diga que sea más calmada, Kurosawa Dia la ignora por completo, apegándose al 100% lo que dicen las reglas escolares. Las cuales Ohara Mari ha olvidado reescribir y al ritmo que va, probablemente no lo haga nunca.

A la hora del receso se encuentra con la menor de las Kurosawa, pues es imposible no conocerla. Dia regañándola o diciéndole que actué como debe, a veces incluso desde el tercer piso mientras la pequeña se encuentra en los jardines. La pequeña la mira curiosa antes de excusarse y cerrar de nueva cuenta la puerta de la terraza. You se siente un poco mal por ella. Quizá solo quería almorzar con sus amigas en la terraza, pero siendo tan tímida como es, no quiso estar con alguien más allí.

Las siguientes horas pasan lentas, sin incidentes. Es lo máximo que ha pasado sin un ataque de flores, como los ha llamado, a falta de un nombre concreto. Por desgracia, su celular seguía en su mochila, así que no le quedó más que ver hacia el cielo limpio y azul. Ni siquiera una nube que le permitiera soltar su imaginación para hallarle forma se presta a su diversión en todo ese tiempo. Pero por suerte, la tranquilidad le permite tener algo de lo que ha sido privada esos días: descanso.

Claro, quizá las camas de la enfermería hubieran sido mucho más cómodas, pero You no quería tener a personas descubriendo su extraña condición. Al menos no hasta que ella misma pudiera darle un nombre y razón de ser.

La campana anunciando el final de las clases le despierta de su tan ansiado sueño. Estirándose y bostezando, vuelve a su aula por su mochila. Su vista viaja velozmente hasta el pupitre de Chika, siente una punzada al corazón cuando no la ve, aunque se siente estúpida, pues ya sabía que la de ojos carmesí no se había presentado siquiera a clases.

Con ese nuevo pensamiento, esta vez sus ojos se clavan en el pupitre de Riko. El cual está _vacío_. Una nueva punzada, aunque esta vez no de dolor, le perfora el pecho. Consciente de donde la pelirroja esta. Por mucho dolor que sienta, prefiere ir a investigar, con esa decisión, se encamina a la biblioteca. Ignorando los curiosos ojos que la miran a lo lejos de una chica en particular.

* * *

—Oh, hola, bienvenida. — Una castaña chica le recibe en cuanto entra a la biblioteca escolar. No es la gran cosa, pero tiene más de 10 estantes llenos de libros, junto con un par de mesas para que los estudiantes se sienten a estudiar o a hacer tareas. Aunque sorpresivamente, ese día se encuentra vació. — Si buscas algo en particular, puedes pedirme ayuda, ayudo aquí en la biblioteca, soy Kunikida Hanamaru.

You le sonríe por cortesía, no le interesa realmente pedirle ayuda a esa chica que probablemente sea de primer año, en base a su uniforme. No consigue llegar siquiera al primer estante cuando considera aceptar la oferta, de otra forma quizá no consiga encontrar lo que busca.

Se acerca nerviosamente hasta la mesa de Hanamaru, quien parece inmersa en un libro. Junto a ella, una pila enorme de libros, que desaparece la mitad de un momento a otro, revelando a Kurosawa Ruby, quien suelta su típico grito al verla de repente y provoca un ligero brinco en las otras dos chicas.

— ¡Eres la misma de la azotea! — Ruby la señala aterrada — Oh no, perdóname si interrumpí tu tiempo allí, no era mi intención, no me vengas a regañar - el terror se convierte en pánico antes de comenzar a lagrimear - no le digas a mi hermana que molesto a estudiantes de otros grados, no es lo que suelo hacer lo prometo

Tanto You como Hanamaru la miran sorprendidas, aunque la castaña parece más habituada a esta situación pues solo sonríe.

—Ruby, estamos en la biblioteca, zura. — La nombrada parece calmar todos sus pensamientos, y comienza a disculparse en voz queda, a la par que baja la cabeza avergonzada.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte, solo quería algo de ayuda para un libro — You decide que es momento de hablar, o probablemente la pobre Kurosawa tenga un ataque al corazón. — Aunque no se siquiera si existe.

— ¿Qué tipo de libro buscas, zura? — Hanamaru se dirige de nuevo a You, quien la mira un poco sorprendida por ese tic verbal, pues lo ha dicho dos veces seguidas. La castaña parece haberlo notado y el rojo se apodera de su rostro. — Perdón, trabajo en dejar de decir zura, zura.

Aceptando que no puede avergonzar y hacer sentir peor a ambas chicas de primer año, sonríe y vuelve a su principal objetivo.

— ¿Existe algún libro de registro de almas gemelas? ¿Algo así como las diferentes que existen, como identificarlas y cómo funcionan? — Ahora que lo pregunta, se siente un poco incomoda en preguntarlo, quizá Hanamaru ni siquiera sabe si existe algo así o si existe, dónde encontrarlo. El rojo le aparece en las mejillas, avergonzada un poco con su pregunta. No muchas personas están interesadas en el tema, es simplemente algo que sucede y nadie se lo cuestiona.

Hay un silencio incomodo entre las tres, antes de que las más jóvenes se miren entre sí. Compartiendo miradas cómplices, sonriendo con malicia. Ambas se ponen de pie, asustando un poco a la de cabello cenizo, pues no las imaginaba que podían ser tan decididas.

Ruby se aleja de la mesa y comienza a buscar entre los estantes, mientras que Hanamaru rodea la mesa la mesa y toma a You de las manos.

— ¡Viniste al lugar correcto, zura! ¡Ruby y yo amamos las almas gemelas!

—Somos almas gemelas de hecho. — Una inocente risa se le escapa a la pelirroja cuando dice eso, seguido de que el rojo le cubra las mejillas y regrese a su labor de buscar libros

—Nos costó un tiempo descubrirlo, pero investigamos mucho después de eso, nos gustaría apoyar a más gente que no se sienta segura de su propia alma gemela y, o que quiera buscarla. — You sentía que había tocado un tema que no debía con las chicas de primer año. — ¿Cuál es tu marca? Facilitará el trabajo, zura.

Y la realidad le pego a You nuevamente. Su incomoda sonrisa se deformo en una mueca y sus ojos que parecían empezar a contagiarse de la emoción que ellas dos le compartían, se esfumo. Mostrando lo vacíos y sin vida que esos últimos días se encontraban.

Hanamaru paro de hablar, palideciendo por esa reacción. Un ruido sordo se escuchó del otro lado, You levanto su vista hacia Ruby, quien estaba quieta en su sitio, con un par de libros en su brazo izquierdo, y el derecho estirado hacia un estante. El mismo donde había dejado caer un pesado libro sobre ella.

—Perdón Ruby... — Hanamaru hablo nuevamente, apenada y mordiendo su labio arrepentida.

—No pasa nada, no sé qué paso pero no es como para que te sientas así Hanamaru. — La de ojos verdes sonrió, aunque era posible ver dolor en sus ojos, se agacho para recoger el libro que había tirado. Se volvió a poner de pie y se acercó hasta la castaña, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y sonrió al ver como Hanamaru le imitaba.

—Ruby comparte mis emociones, a veces incluso los dolores físicos. — Hanamaru explicó y You pareció entender que había sucedido unos momentos antes. — Vi cómo te pusiste después de preguntarte eso y una tristeza inmensa me invadió, zura.

—La cual yo sentí, y como es raro que Hanamaru se ponga así de triste, me sorprendió un poco. Perdón por asustarte.

—Lo siento yo por provocarles eso, no debí ponerme así. — You se sentía avergonzada, pero sorprendida por esa información. — ¿Las almas gemelas pueden tener diferentes marcas?

Eso le devolvió la sonrisa a las pequeñas, casi ignorando el incidente, quienes asintieron.

Ruby se acercó de nuevo a la mesa que compartían como asistentes de la biblioteca, empezando a dejar los libros sobre la madera.

—Hay registros de gente que ambos tenían la misma marca, ¡así como de unos que las marcas eran totalmente distintas! — La Kurosawa acomodaba acorde iba hablando. — También hay un registro de marcas de gente que por desgracia nunca encontraron a su alma gemela, otros que su pareja murió antes de conocerla, o las raras que la conocieron y murió al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, esas son las peores, son deprimentes. — El comentario de Hanamaru le hizo cuestionar a You si estaba lo suficientemente triste por ellos para que la pelirroja lo sintiera. Pero al verla seguir hablando animadamente, supuso que ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Hay un libro en especial de orden alfabético de las diferentes marcas conocidas hasta el momento.

— ¿De casualidad hay alguna que esté relacionada con flores? — You se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no veía algún libro de flores entre tantos que había recolectado Kurosawa.

Ruby lo medito unos segundos antes de cuestionarle a Hanamaru con la mirada, ella pareció pensarlo también antes de negar.

—No hasta donde hay registro. — Hanamaru fue quien hablo, Ruby aun así reviso el índice de cada uno de los libros, quizá en alguno de ellos había algo al respecto.

— ¿Quizá es una nueva forma de marca? — Cuestiono sin dejar de hojear entre los libros.

— ¡Claro! ¿Qué síntomas tienes, zura? — You comenzó a sentirse incomoda, ser interrogada por esas chicas no era precisamente su mejor forma de pasar una tarde.

—Eh bueno... — ¿Pero que tenía por perder? Quizá podrían ayudarla. — No estoy segura si es una marca siquiera. — Inicio, llevándose la mano derecha hacia su cabello, enredándolo en un solo dedo en círculos, nerviosa. — Hace unos días comencé a sentirme mal y vomitar diversos tipos de flores. — Bajo la mirada, incapaz de mirarlas. — No he asistido a clases en unos días por eso mismo, no entiendo _por qué_ es, pasa cada vez que pienso en mi mejor amiga. — Nuevamente un golpe sordo le hizo levantar la vista, casi segura de que había sido la pelirroja.

— ¡Ruby! — Hanamaru había corrido a abrazar a su mejor amiga, novia y alma gemela, quien había caído hacia adelante, por suerte solo se golpeó un poco la cabeza, pero esta vez la emoción parecía haberla hecho perder el equilibrio. You se mordió el labio, con tanta intensidad que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre. — ¿Estas bien?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo. — Ruby murmuro, abriendo los ojos lentamente, tocándose la cabeza. Observo unos segundos la preocupada mirada de la castaña y le sonrió. — Vamos, no me mires así, solo aumentas el dolor.

—Pero — una de las manos de Ruby subió hasta acariciarle una mejilla.

—Eres mucho más bonita cuando sonríes. — El rojo cubrió el rostro de la castaña, provocando una risa en Ruby, pues el rostro de su novia era casi del tono de su cabello.

You movió sus pies, acomodando su peso, estaba incomoda. Incomoda de provocar una reacción así en ambas de nuevo. Incomoda por estar presenciando un momento tan íntimo entre ellas. Incomoda por sentir celos de ellas. Incomoda por no poder controlar nuevamente sus sentimientos. Incomoda por...

—Hanahaki. — Murmuro Ruby cerrando el libro contra el que se había estampado unos momentos antes.

— ¿Piensas lo mismo? — Hanamaru esta vez fue quien se acercó a los estantes de libros y comenzó a buscar.

—Por algo me pusiste así. — Bromeó y Hanamaru pareció avergonzarse, provocándole una suave risa a su novia. — Es lo único que se me ocurre.

You las miraba intrigada. — ¿Hanahaki? — Repitió.

—Queda con los síntomas que nos acabas de dar. — Ruby miro hacia la ventana, de una forma sutil dirigió un rápido vistazo hacia arriba, antes de dejar que la melancolía le invadiera. — No es una marca de alma gemela, es una enfermedad.

—Dependiendo las flores podemos identificar qué es lo que sientes. — Hanamaru completo, regresando con un par de libros de flores y otro de "Lenguaje de flores". You parpadeo confundida. No había un libro de enfermedades con ella.

— ¿Enfermedad? ¿Estoy enferma? — You no podía creerlo, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. Miedo. Estaba asustada y no entendía por qué.

Hanamaru le acerco una silla para que se sentara con ellas, para después sentarse en la silla que le pertenecía.

—Es una enfermedad medianamente reciente. — Ruby inicio mientras Hanamaru se mantenía callada, hojeando los libros de flores. — No todas las personas son conscientes de que existe, porque muchos se callan. Otros lo descubren muy tarde.

—Difícil hablar de cómo te mata tu amor. — Hanamaru interrumpió. — Lo siento, zura.

You pasaba de mirar a una a otra, el pánico inundando poco a poco su ser.

—Básicamente es cuando tienes un amor no correspondido. — You se mordió el labio nuevamente. ¿De verdad no era correspondida? ¿Chika no la amaba? — O al menos el enfermo puede llegar a creerlo aunque no sea cierto. — Informo notando como la de cabello gris se incomodaba con eso. — Te van creciendo flores en los pulmones.

—Varía entre una sola clase de flor o pueden ser diferentes, como tu caso, zura. - Hanamaru volvió a interrumpir.

—Y solo hay dos formas de tratarlo: — Ruby retomo la palabra, ante la intrigada mirada de You — o tu amor es correspondido o te sometes a una cirugía para que te arranquen las flores.

Eso le sonó como una excelente solución, sus ojos se iluminaron unos segundos. Casi saltaba de la emoción, aunque su amor quizá no fuera correspondido, podía operarse, deshacerse de la estúpida hanahaki y seguir con su vida.

—Pero si lo haces, también te arrancan esos sentimientos de amor por esa persona. — La pelirroja casi había murmurado lo último, como si realmente no hubiera querido decirlo. Podías palpar el dolor en cada una de esas palabras. La esperanza de los ojos de You se esfumo, dando paso a la desesperación.

¿Eso era _todo_? ¿No tenía salvación? No había forma de que simplemente se deshiciera de sus sentimientos por Chika. Era impensable siquiera esa opción ahora.

— ¿Y si se niegan a la operación? — You decidió indagar, no tenía nada que perder. Simplemente no quería olvidar su amor por Chika.

—Mueren. — Ambas dijeron a la vez. Tan seguras, tan experimentadas. ¿Qué sabían ellas de amor cuando eran correspondidas? Por favor, eran almas gemelas y eran felices.

—Es broma, ¿no? — Negación. Oh, ya había caído en ella. Hanamaru solo cerró los ojos, negándose a verla en ese estado. Ruby afilo sus ojos, ¿acaso estaba molesta? Pero debía admitir que con esa mirada afilada, se parecía enormemente a su hermana mayor. Parecían los ojos de Dia. Casi la congelaron por un segundo. — ¿Quién se desharía de sus sentimientos de amor?

—No es obligatorio. Si no te acercas a un hospital que trate el hanahaki jamás te lo descubrirán. — La suave y tranquila voz de Ruby ahora sonaba seria e incluso enojada. — Si quieres morir eres libre de hacerlo, pero lo ideal sería que te sometieras a la operación.

You se levantó ofendida. ¿Qué iba a saber ella?

—No podría simplemente deshacerme de estos sentimientos, de este amor. — Oh no, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Era imposible detenerlas. Hanamaru abrió nuevamente los ojos. Parecía preocupada y por las muecas de Ruby, podía asegurar que así era. Sintió su garganta arder, pero no le importó, tenía que hacerles saber _cómo_ se sentía. — ¿Cómo tú, ella o cualquier doctor podría asegurar que es lo mejor para _mí_? ¿Vivir sin mi _amor_ por Chika o _morir_ amándola hasta el final? ¡La respuesta es obvia!

Ambas cambiaron sus expresiones al momento en que ella expreso eso. Dando paso a la preocupación, después al pánico. Pues Watanabe You había comenzado a toser intensamente, dejando caer sangre y diferentes pétalos con cada arcada.

Hanamaru comenzó a hojear el libro de clasificación de flores para buscar e identificar los pétalos conforme caían, Ruby trataba de ayudar a You.

—Narciso orquídea, significa egoísmo, zura. — Hanamaru informo. — Tulipán, tulipán, zura — hojeo con velocidad — blanco; mi amor por ti es extremo, zura. Negro; estoy sufriendo mucho, zura. Rojo; amor eterno, zura. Pero el tulipán en sí significa—

—Amor eterno. — Completo Ruby una vez el ataque de You terminara.

Hanamaru asintió, dándole la razón a su novia, observando los pequeños espasmos de You al tratar de calmarse.

— ¿Deberíamos llamar a la enfermera? ¿Quizá una ambulancia, zura? — Con el incidente calmado, parecía volver a controlar su tic, no diciendo zura cada oración. Ruby negó.

—Ve por Dia. Ella sabrá que hacer. — Hanamaru miro unos segundos a su novia, no necesitaba tener la misma marca que ella para saber cuánto sufría por pasar por un caso de hanahaki. Tenía las cejas fijas sobre sus brillantes ojos verdes, los labios apretados y casi al borde del llanto. Realmente no sentía que llamar a Dia fuera la mejor opción, pero si Ruby estaba de acuerdo, quizá funcionaría.

Una vez vio como Ruby comenzaba a limpiar la sangre y pétalos, corrió hacia la oficina del consejo estudiantil.

Hanamaru llego exhausta y sin aliento. Como ávida lectora, no tenía mucha condición física y el peso extra de su delantera no ayudaba demasiado. Trato de recuperar energías antes de tocar la puerta. Sabía que a Dia no le agradaba del todo, así que procuraba no presentarle problemas o hablar con ella fuera de los saludos corteses siempre que estaba con Ruby o como encargada de la biblioteca, cuando tenía que llevarle los reportes del tránsito de libros.

Por ello, cuando la de cabello oscuro abrió la puerta, lucho contra su miedo y timidez, por enfrentar a la mayor de las Kurosawa.

—Hay una emergencia. — Controlo lo mejor que pudo su tic verbal, sabía que a Dia le molestaba en sobre manera el _zura_ a final de sus oraciones, aunque a Ruby le parecía de lo más adorable. Pero ese no era el problema. — En la biblioteca, Ruby me mando por ti. — La furiosa mirada de la presidenta del consejo pareció ablandarse una vez el nombre de su hermana fuera nombrado. Tan solo unos segundos, pues nuevamente volvía a Hanamaru quien lo había dicho.

Dia lucho contra sus egoístas pensamientos y se enfocó en lo importante: _Ruby_.

—Vamos. — La presidenta no perdía su característica elegancia como Kurosawa, incluso al correr hacia la biblioteca. — Descansa, si llego y mi hermana sufre por tu culpa, te castigare con horas extras en la biblioteca.

Hanamaru se detuvo en seco, tanto por la amenaza como para recobrar el aliento. Sonrió de forma sarcástica. Poco a poco Dia se iba abriendo a ella y realmente, la hacía feliz.

Tan solo esperaba que algún día pudiera superar el hecho de que no hacían nada por intentar molestarla, al contrario, querían que fuera feliz. No que se viera reflejada en Ruby y ella. Quizá algún día lo lograrían. Más por hoy, tenían un asunto mayor entre sus manos.

Ruby sintió el cansancio físico de Hanamaru, aunque estaba consciente que sucedería. Así como el miedo y determinación que sintió cuando probablemente llego con Dia. También sintió una extraña felicidad y esperanza, la cual le confundió un poco. Era un nuevo sentimiento que la castaña sentía cuando se encontraba con su hermana. Pero antes de que pudiera darle un motivo, You le miro.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

Ruby la miro confundida, deteniendo la limpieza de lo que la de cabello gris había hecho.

— ¿Hacer qué? — Reanudo la limpieza. Lo último que quería era a Dia gritando por el desastre

—Ayudarme. Bien podrían mandarme con un doctor que me opere y ya. — Parecía furiosa, pero se negaba a llorar. Ruby la miro indiferente.

—Como te dije, la operación no es algo obligatorio. Si no te presentas tu misma a que te revisen, no sabrán que lo tienes. Has podido lograr que nadie se preocupara estos días, bien podrías hacerlo todo el tiempo hasta que dejaras de respirar. — You pareció asustarse con ese comentario tan indiferente de la menor. — Eso hace el hanahaki, se alimenta de tu amor no correspondido y como se instala en los pulmones, llegara un momento donde ya no podrán ayudarte a respirar y morirás.

—Pareces experta en el tema. — Intento sonó sarcástica, pero estaba tan débil que no era más que una simple oración. Sin emoción.

Ruby se encogió de hombros, asegurándose finalmente que todo estaba limpio.

—Investigue mucho hace dos años. — Había caminado hacia ella y se sentó a un lado.

You no entendía nada de la menor de las Kurosawa.

—Además, estoy segura que _alguien_ me mataría si no me aseguro que estas bien. — Fue casi un susurro, pero le pareció algo extraño.

— ¡RUBY! — La voz de Kurosawa Dia resonó en la casi vacía biblioteca. You brinco en su sitio, Ruby parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico.

—Dia, hay un problema. — La de cabello oscuro ignoraba a la menor, pues le había abrazado y no la soltaba. — No soy yo la del problema, Dia, me asfixias. — Con eso pareció soltar presión. La de ojos azules había oído rumores de lo cariñosa que podía ser la presidenta con su hermana, aunque era la primera vez que lo veía en persona y tan cerca.

— ¿Qué pasa? Normalmente no mandas a Kunikida. — A Dia no le agradaba Hanamaru, la muestra era que no le llamaba por su nombre, sino por su apellido. ¿Cuál sería la razón?

—Ella lo tiene. — Ruby señalo a la de cabello gris, quien se había perdido cuestionándose las razones de la presidenta. Ambas la miraron con curiosidad, así You pudo ver que realmente eran parecidas, aunque físicamente no tanto. — Oh... nunca te pregunte tu nombre. — La menor parecía apenada.

—Watanabe You. — A ella le pareció curioso cómo se habían hecho de alguna forma, cercanas, y no se había presentado. — Segundo año. — Especifico a la presidenta quien parecía analizarla cuidadosamente.

—No le veo el problema. — Dia volvía a su indiferencia.

Ruby rodo los ojos, aunque amara y respetara a su hermana, a veces le molestaba lo indiferente que podía ser ante el resto de las personas. Sin embargo, entendía las razones tras ello, por eso se negaba a quejarse o hacer algo en su contra.

—Dia, tiene hanahaki.

La temperatura de la habitación pareció bajar considerablemente. You jamás creyó que vería a la presidenta asombrada, preocupada e incluso asustada, todo a la vez.

La de segundo año no entendía la reacción de la mayor de las Kurosawa. La menor solo mostraba tristeza en sus ojos.

— ¿Ya le dijiste de la operación? — Parecía estar en negación, justo como ella unos minutos atrás.

—Sí, se negó. — Dia hizo una mueca, You parecía a arrepentirse de su decisión.

—Podría morir. — You no necesitaba ser un genio para identificar como la presidenta parecía ignorar su presencia.

—Se lo dije, no quiere dejar ir sus sentimientos. — En ese punto, Dia se puso de pie, soltando a su hermana, negándose a reconocer que la enferma estaba justo allí.

—Es estúpido, no vale la pena morir por un sentimiento de amor. — Dio media vuelta y se alejó de la biblioteca. La menor de las Kurosawa suspiro con cansancio.

—Perdona su reacción, yo también creo lo mismo que ella, pero no te lo dije. Es tu decisión tomar la operación. — También se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. You la acepto y se puso en pie con ella.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil aceptarlo? ¿Por qué preocuparse tanto por mí? — No parecía que realmente quisiera una respuesta, pero aun así Ruby decidió ser honesta con ella.

—No te conozco, pero creo que debes ser una chica agradable y simpática. Estoy segura que Hanamaru cree lo mismo.

—Lo hago. — Hanamaru iba llegando, parecía realmente cansada pero mucho mejor que cuando Ruby había sentido su dolor. — ¿No quiso ayudar?

—Supuse que no querría, pero valía la pena intentarlo. — Le dedico una sonrisa a su novia. — Perdón por hacer que fueras.

—Está bien, sé que no me odia realmente, zura. — Le correspondió a la sonrisa de la pelirroja. — En algún momento me aceptara.

—Sé que sí, solo se hace del rogar. — Se burló ella.

Ambas reían alegremente. You entendió un poco a Dia. Ella siendo tan cercana a su hermana, verla tan cariñosa y feliz con su alma gemela. Le hacía doler el pecho. ¿Dia tampoco tenía una marca de alma gemela? Era triste, entendía su dolor.

—No quiero ser entrometida. — You les interrumpió, obteniendo la atención de ambas. No se sentía realmente cómoda preguntando, pero la curiosidad era mayor. — ¿Pero porque Dia se negó a querer siquiera ayudarme?

Hanamaru desvió la mirada. Ruby entristeció, simplemente soltando unas palabras.

—Dia sufrió de hanahaki hace dos años.

* * *

Tiempo de no verlos. Honestamente este capitulo llevaba unos días terminado pero la edición me tomo un rato. Para empezar conque la escena del inicio me dio muchos problemas, pues la idea era escribirlo desde un pov de You, pero al final no pude seguir haciendo eso y tuve que reescribir.

La escena de la biblioteca la tenía desde hace semanas y la aparición de Dia fue algo que decidí agregar a último momento.

En fin, este capitulo resulto excesivamente largo, pero estoy contenta con el resultado. Amo demasiado a Ruby, best girl y ame escribirla, quizá por eso me explaye demasiado en la escena de la biblioteca.

Bien, ahora sí comentando el capitulo. Me gusta muchisimo el termino de soulmates marks, pero es difícil mantener el termino en un fic en español así que hice lo que pude para mantener la idea. Se ha descubierto la de Ruby, todas las chicas tienen una distinta. Excepto You y Dia, como victimas de hanahaki que son, darles almas gemelas mientras sufren porque no es un amor correspondido era demasiado cruel. Así que se quedan sin marcas. El próximo capitulo explicaré como estuvo el asunto con Dia y su amor no correspondido, creo que es fácil saber quien fue la que no le corresponde ¿o no?

También les quiero agradecer muchisimo por sus reviews; Lautaro Vaira, sparki128, Mystery Galaxy, Ritsuki Kurusawi. Me alegra que les guste y que terminen de ver que pasara con You. Respecto al YouRiko, debo confesar que Riko no es de mis personajes favoritos, y solo la soporto con Chika, así que desgraciadamente no habrá YouRiko.

Por cierto, mantendré esto de dos meses sin actualizar y para el tercero darles un nuevo capitulo. ¡Hasta julio!


	3. Gardenias

Debía admitir que había sido un día muy provechoso. Quizá no en el contexto estudiantil, pero si desde el punto de vista de su estado, que ahora comprendía era de salud.

Tenía hanahaki, la enfermedad de las flores y amor no correspondido. La cual solo tenía dos soluciones: morir o someterse a una operación especial donde probablemente tuviera que ir a Tokio para que la trataran.

Suspiró, apretando con fuerza la almohada que abrazaba en ese momento, tirada sobre su cama. Parecía tan sencilla la respuesta, pero a la vez era tan difícil.

—No es tan fácil. — Murmuro contra la almohada, sintiendo las lágrimas sobre la tela, humedeciéndola, causándole un pequeño escalofrió por el repentino frio. — Te amo tanto.

El ya tan familiar sentimiento se hizo presente nuevamente, apenas si se movió para tomar una bolsa de basura, se la coloco en posición y se preparó para el ataque de hanahaki.

Pasados unos momentos, cuando sintió que ya no iba a vomitar más, recobro su postura y siguió llorando. Quedándose dormida en esa misma posición.

La incesante alarma le despertó pasadas unas horas. Había dormido después de varios días y aun así se sentía exhausta, sin ánimos de ir a clases, pero tampoco con el ánimo suficiente para fingir seguir enferma.

Una sonrisa sarcástica pinto su rostro, en realidad sí estaba enferma. Simplemente no sabia como explicarle a sus padres que su amor estaba matándole y que necesitaba que la operaran.

¿Siquiera iba a aceptar la operación?

— ¿Para qué? — Cuestiono al aire, cambiándose a un uniforme limpio — Si he de morir, prefiero hacerlo mientras la amo — Y salió de la habitación con esa intención.

Hizo el mismo recorrido que el día anterior, se lo sabía de memoria. Con la excepción que esta vez no sentía nervios ni miedo. No sentía nada.

Apenas si noto la parada a la que había llegado cuando una brillante melena naranja subió al autobús.

— ¡Oh! ¡You! — Los ojos de You se iluminaron al escuchar esa bella melodiosa voz -a su parecer- llamarla — Vamos Riko, vamos con ella. — Y así terminaron los cinco segundos de felicidad de You.

Las tres chicas se sentaron en los asientos traseros, You fingiendo una sonrisa ante la pelirroja, quien parecía ignorarla para concentrarse en la de ojos carmesí.

—Pero vaya, que ambas tuviéramos un resfriado una tras otra es demasiada casualidad — Chika había sido puesta al tanto por Riko al parecer, You solo la escuchaba hablar. — primero faltas unos días y cuando por fin regresas yo no estoy, perdón You

—No pasa nada — You no entendía por que Chika se disculpaba, pero escucharla y verla tan feliz como siempre era un sentimiento agridulce.

Era dulce porque la había extrañado tanto. Pero era tan amargo porque aunque le hablara, podía notar como un 90% de su atención estaba siendo enfocada en Riko. Su pecho comenzó a dolerle, pensando en que podría tener un nuevo ataque de hanahaki, considero en bajar del autobús. Mas pareció poderse controlar.

— ¿No vas a bajar, You? —La voz de Chika le despertó de su concentración por controlarse, notando que efectivamente habían llegado a la escuela. Respiro profundo antes de asentir y seguir a su amiga hacia dentro del edificio.

You se excusó diciendo que pasaría a la enfermería a tomar su medicamento, mentira que improviso para ir al baño y tener el infame ataque en paz y lejos de Takami.

Mientras caminaba hacia el ya bien conocido cuarto de baño se encontró con las chicas de primer año, quienes sonrieron al verla _viva_ en la escuela.

— ¿Cómo estas, zura? — Hanamaru fue la primera en hablar, preocupada por su bienestar. La de cabello gris sonrió sinceramente, era bueno saber que al menos a alguien le preocupaba como estaba.

—Sigo viva, supongo. — La respuesta no pareció satisfacer a ambas chicas pues solo hizo que sus ojos demostraran muchísima preocupación y que You formara una mueca en respuesta. — Aun estoy decidiendo que hacer, me gustaría pensarlo un poco más, mientras aún tengo tiempo

Guardaron silencio unos momentos, ninguno sin saber que decir. Hanamaru bajando la mirada, no sabiendo que decir para demostrarle que tenía su apoyo. Se sentía tan inútil y torpe, justo como dos años antes con Ruby y Dia. Apretó los labios buscando las palabras correctas para decir, pero la pelirroja se le adelanto.

—Dia pidió hablar contigo, así que si vas a saltarte clases, quizá deberías ir al consejo estudiantil — Fue lo único que dijo antes de girarse y caminar. La castaña estaba igual de sorprendida que You, pues paso un par de segundos alternando su vista entre ambas chicas antes de seguir a su novia hacia su correspondiente destino.

You suspiro confundida y algo fastidiada. De seguro Dia ya estaba enterada que un día antes se había saltado todas las clases y ahora sería suspendida.

Suspendida significaba no Chika por un par de días. El pecho le dolió nuevamente ante eso, apenas si corrió al baño antes de devolver su pobre desayuno.

Paso la primera clase sin ningún problema al menos. En el cambio de clases, You no pudo aguantar más, pues vio como Chika le acomodo un mechón de cabello tras la oreja a Riko y el profundo sonrojo de ésta, provocándole una traviesa risa a la de cabello naranja.

— ¿You? —Escucho a Chika hablándole mientras ella salía corriendo en dirección a los baños.

Una vez en un cubículo, esta vez flores amarillas las cuales pudo identificar como _jacintos_ le saludaron. Frunció el ceño, no necesitaba el estúpido hanahaki para saber que estaba celosa, pero para al punto de que su cuerpo necesitara recordárselo, quizá si era grave.

— ¿Para qué vine a clases? — Se cuestionó una vez fuera del baño.

No asistir y no verla no ayudaba. Asistir y no verla tampoco. Asistir y verla con Riko era mucho peor. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para acabar con eso?

¿Valía la pena volver a clases? Resoplo con burla, ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención, solo se la pasaba viendo a Chika. Era deprimente, no necesitaba regresar. Tenía que pensar mejor en que debía hacer.

Caminando hacia la terraza para volver a saltarse clases recordó lo dicho por Ruby. ¿Dia quería hablar con ella? ¿Para qué? Si un día antes se había negado a ayudarle y no parecía que le interesase su vida.

Aun así era mejor hablar con alguien que la pudiera entender a no tener con quien hablar.

Suspiro derrotada antes de cambiar su destino: el consejo estudiantil.

Toco tres veces antes de recibir un a _delante_ de Dia probablemente, abrió la puerta y pudo notar sorpresa en los esmeralda ojos de la morena, quien carraspeo de forma sutil para recobrar la compostura.

— ¿A qué obtengo el placer de tener de visita en horario escolar a la infectada de hanahaki? — You cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin intención de dejar que alguien pudiera escucharlas. Mas una vez razono lo dicho por la Kurosawa, parpadeo confundida.

— ¿No me citaste tú?

— ¿Para qué querría hablar con una idiota como tú? — Se burló Dia volviendo a sus documentos. — Si solo quieres atención ve y pídeselo a tu amada, probablemente te cures de esa forma — La sonrisa llena de malicia le hizo enfurecer a You que en lugar de amedrentarse y retirarse camino hacia el escritorio de la Kurosawa, estampando ambas manos a los lados de los documentos.

Dia con toda la calma y elegancia posible subió la cabeza, para permitirle ver que eso la había molestado, pero sin rebajarse a dirigirle la palabra. Simplemente afilando su mirada consiguió hacer que Watanabe calmara un poco su actitud, pero no lo suficiente, pues un segundo después la furia volvió a sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí? ¿No sufriste lo mismo que yo? ¿No te doy si quiera un poco de lastima? — Sin apartar la mirada de ella, Dia ensancho su sonrisa, realmente divertida con la actitud de You, quien solo consiguió enfurecerse más. — ¡Respeta un poco mis sentimientos y mi sufrimiento, maldita sea!

— ¿Eso es lo que querías? ¿Lastima? Felicidades, la conseguiste. Eres patética. Ahora, sal de mi oficina y muere de hanahaki en algún lugar fuera de la escuela por favor. — La Kurosawa había vuelto a sus documentos, sin importarle la cara sorprendida, ofendida y frustrada de la menor. O el hecho de que había empezado a lagrimear.

O al menos no le había importado hasta que cayeron sobre los papeles.

— ¿En serio? — La incredulidad de Dia era palpable, se había recargado sobre su silla y ahora la de cabello gris tenía toda su atención, la morena le miraba entre con lastima y fastidio. — Honestamente, ¿a qué viniste?

—Ruby me dijo que querías hablar conmigo — You había respondido entre sollozos, sin importarle que la mayor de las Kurosawa la viera en ese estado. — Pero veo que solo era para burlarte de mí.

La de ojos azules hizo un ademan de retirarse, mas fue detenida por Dia, sujetándole la muñeca con su mano, You la miro asombrada pues su vista había cambiado de indiferencia y lastima a comprensión y apoyo casi maternal.

—No sabía que Ruby te había pedido eso, te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento de recién. Ven, toma una taza de té y cuéntame que ha pasado.

Pasados unos minutos, ambas con una taza de té en mano y You habiendo terminado de contar sus experiencias de la pasada semana, ahora parecía mucho más calmada. Quizá algo intimidada por la presencia de la estricta presidenta del consejo estudiantil, junto con avergonzada por su actitud, pero calmada a final de cuentas.

Dia parecía estar analizando la información recién recibida. Si bien entendía las intenciones de su hermanita, prefería haber sido informada para evitarse la escena que había ocurrido entre ellas a causa de la falta de comunicación. Tendría que hablar con ella más tarde, pero primero había un problema más importante.

—Perdón por ponerme a llorar antes, solo, estaba frustrada — You fue la primera en hablar mientras Dia seguía pensando, eso la regreso a la realidad, negando con la cabeza.

—Perdóname a mí, me deje llevar por mis propias emociones y termine descargando mi enojo sobre ti. — Dia había tomado un nuevo trago a su taza y You la miraba confundida.

— ¿Por qué estas enojada? — Dia sonrió con nostalgia ante esa pregunta.

—Me enoje porque me recordaste a mi hace dos años y me enfurecí por ver lo estúpida que fui. — You hizo una mueca ante eso, seguía llamándola estúpida de alguna forma. — Casi muero por pensar de la misma forma que tú, casi no llego a salvarme, pero Ruby le conto a nuestros padres mi situación y me llevaron de emergencia a la operación. No tuve prácticamente la oportunidad de decidir.

You mantenía la boca abierta, llena de incredulidad que la joven Kurosawa hubiera sido quien salvo a la mayor. Quizá los rumores debían actualizarse, la pelirroja no era tan inútil y cobarde como muchos aseguraban. Podía ser decidida y valiente cuando se necesitaba. Justo como para salvar a Dia y como intentaba hacerlo ahora con ella.

—Hay una tercera forma de curar el hanahaki. — La voz de Dia le regreso ahora a ella a la realidad. Tardo unos segundos en comprender lo dicho, y jura que casi se cae al levantarse tan deprisa. — Pero, es muy improbable.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? — You parecía no escucharla por completo. La morena se dio cuenta y suspiro, de verdad que era como ella hace dos años.

—Si el enfermo de hanahaki es correspondido, la flor muere y se curara.

You volvió a tomar asiento, perdida viendo el suelo. Dia se inclinó para asegurarse que estaba bien, pero le dolió el corazón al ver la tristeza y terror centrado en sus azules ojos.

—No estas segura que tu amada te corresponda, ¿cierto? — Dia volvió a hablar, ahora su voz llena de tristeza y comprensión. Después de todo, no había nadie que le entendiera mejor que ella.

—Creo que sale con una compañera nuestra. — You había respondido unos minutos después, cuando pareció calmarse. O eso creyó, pues unos segundos después comenzó a toser, tirando su taza al suelo y sorprendiendo a la Kurosawa, quien se puso en pie y corrió a auxiliarla, evitando que se encajara algunos trozos de la porcelana quebrada en el suelo.

— _Tulipanes_ amarillos ¿eh? — Comento con burla, You parecía no entender, así que Dia continuo — _amor sin esperanza_.

Los ojos de You volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Cansada y deprimida, se lanzó a los brazos de la mayor, sin poder resistirlo más comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Dia no pudo hacer mucho más que abrazarla con la misma fuerza, asegurándole que no estaba sola y que le ayudaría a salvarse.

* * *

Kurosawa Dia siempre había sido conocida por ser una chica refinada, correcta, reservada. La representación en persona de una ejemplar mujer japonesa. La gente siempre pensaba que era demasiado seria para su propio bien, pues a sus 15 años era esperado que cometiera errores y actuara de forma tonta, como la típica adolescente. Que disfrutara su juventud.

A Dia no podía darle más igual de lo que hacía. Criada en ese ambiente, como la mayor debía ser el modelo a seguir para su hermana menor, quien no parecía convencida a las tradiciones que su familia intentaba mantener. Aunque Ruby fuera rebelde, si sus padres estaban orgullosos de como ella había adoptado dichas tradiciones, con gusto seguiría haciéndolo.

Sin importarle que las chicas de su edad no estuvieran demasiado interesadas en hacerla su amiga. O eso creía hasta que la conoció.

—Tu cabello es muy largo, negro y brillante. ¡Me gusta! — Fue lo primero que la nueva estudiante de intercambio le había dicho y Dia se sonrojo por la cerca que la rubia estaba de su rostro. ¿Qué no conocía el espacio personal? — ¡Pareces una muñeca tradicional! — Dia podía jurar que su risa era lo más lindo que había escuchado en sus 15 años. — Soy Ohara Mari.

Lo siguiente que la de ojos verdes estaba consciente es que la extranjera se acercaba a ella siempre que podía, haciéndole conversación o quejándose sobre alguna materia. Y aunque al inicio le molestaba, aprendió a apreciar a la rubia, bromeando y quejándose junto a ella.

Durante su tiempo juntas aprendió mucho sobre ella. Sobre sus propias tradiciones. Su forma de ser, como amaba el color morado y nunca se cansaba de usarlo. Ropa, bolsas, útiles escolares, cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar en morado lo compraba. No le era tan difícil, con su situación económica bien podría comprar la escuela.

Dia casi se va de espaldas al enterarse que no _necesitaba_ comprarla, pues su padre era realmente el dueño y en cuanto ella quisiera, la pondría a ella al mando. Aunque al inicio creyó que Mari bromeaba, más tarde se daría cuenta que en realidad iba en serio. Pues al día siguiente la rubia muy emocionada le comentaba como ahora era ella la nueva directora y que esperaba tener su apoyo, consciente que la morena pertenecía al consejo estudiantil. No pudo negarse. ¿Cómo lo haría? Si para entonces Dia comenzaba a ser consciente de sus sentimientos por la rubia.

Un día de verano, Mari llego emocionada. Mostrándole un nuevo broche de cabello, insistiendo lo hermoso que era y como _probablemente_ resaltaban sus ojos con él. Dia le dio la razón.

—Es un bello tono de gris. — Mencionó, y aunque insegura continuo, aun si la rubia le miraba sorprendida. — No sé si realmente resalta tus ojos, creo que el morado lo hace más.

Y más tarde Dia entendería lo mucho que esas palabras habían lastimado a Mari, pues le sonrió de forma incomoda, intentando contener el llanto que sentía saldría en cualquier momento.

—No veo el morado. — Finalmente confeso, siendo su turno de sorprender a la morena, quien abrió la boca tratando de disculparse o algo. Cualquier cosa. — Nunca lo he visto, muchas veces lo confundo con el gris.

—Pero, lo usas todo el tiempo. — Dia hacia trabajar su cerebro al 100% conectando las ideas, de alguna forma le parecía lógica la situación.

—Es solo por si de repente puedo verlo, saberlo identificar. — Mari soltó una risa a respuesta, tratando de alejar el dolor que hablar de esto le provocaba. — Muchos doctores han dicho que es mi condición de almas gemelas.

Dia volvió a abrir la boca en sorpresa. Parecía que Mari no pararía de sorprenderla en ese día.

—Creen que cuando vea a mi alma gemela, podré ver el morado por fin. — Dia le miraba impactada, más la rubia sonreía. No de forma triste o preocupada, su sonrisa irradiaba esperanza. Ella estaba segura que todo se arreglaría cuando encontrara a su persona especial.

Y para Dia fue una puñalada en el corazón darse cuenta que ella no sería quien le mostrara lo bello del color morado.

Un mes después de ese incidente, ambas estaban en el salón de clases. Sufriendo por el sofocante clima que no se decidía entre ser caluroso o lluvioso. Ambas miraban por la ventana hacia la calle, ansiosas por pasar su receso en el patio, pero imposible con el clima en ese estado.

—Disculpen. — Una voz llamo desde la puerta, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos que no les quedaba de otra que comer en el salón, como ellas. — ¿De casualidad alguien tiene un libro de biología que me puedan prestar? — Pregunto una vez se cercioró que todos le prestaban atención. — Olvide el mío.

Casi de inmediato una chica se levantó de su pupitre y hurgo en su mochila, antes de ir a la puerta para entregárselo a quien lo pedía.

—Vaya, que irresponsable de su parte. — Dia comentó hacia Mari, quien parecía perdida viendo hacia la puerta. Dia siguió su mirada, topándose con la dueña de la voz que había pedido el libro unos momentos antes.

La culpable de todo era una chica alta, de largo cabello azul oscuro sujeto en una coleta alta. Pero lo que más resaltaba, eran sus brillantes ojos color morado. La morena regreso a mirar a Mari, preocupada por si era quizá su alma gemela o estaba sorprendida de que tuviera los ojos grises a su ver. Pero al notar lo sorprendida e incluso sonrojada que su amiga se encontraba, comenzó a perder la esperanza en que fuera la segunda opción.

—Es, ¿estoy viendo lo que creo que veo, Dia? — No necesito más para confirmar que finalmente Mari había encontrado el morado.

Fue cuando todo comenzó a irse en picada. Mari se las había arreglado para descubrir quién era la misteriosa chica. Su nombre era Matsuura Kanan, iba a la clase de al lado de ellas y de alguna forma se las había arreglado para evitarlas durante lo que llevaban de año escolar. Pero no mucho más. La rubia estaba dispuesta a todo por conocerla mejor, y de ser posible, hacerla su novia.

Para Dia era una sorpresa lo fácil y rápido que Mari había aceptado que su alma gemela era una mujer. La rubia medito un poco antes de confesar "nunca espere que fuera un chico". Y Dia debía admitir, que ella tampoco esperaba haberse enamorado de una chica, y mucho menos de su mejor amiga. Pero allí estaba, escondiéndose junto con Mari, espiando la rutina de Kanan.

No paso mucho antes de que Kanan descubriera el interés de Mari en ella, y aunque Mari tuvo vergüenza en admitir su marca, la de ojos morados termino aceptando ser amiga de ambas. A final de cuentas, nunca le decía que no a una amistad.

Con los días pasando y Dia conociendo a su _rival_ , aprendió que no era una mala chica, pero quizá solo con una mala situación económica. Sin embargo, prometió no pedirle prestado a Mari pues su familia quería salir sola adelante y ambas acordaron que era muy noble de su parte.

Se sentía mal, lo sabía, pero eso no evitaba que sus sentimientos cambiaran. Ni los de amor que cada vez eran mayores por la rubia, ni por los de celos y rencor que generaba continuamente hacia Kanan. Lo peor del asunto es que no tenía ni siquiera forma de justificarse, Kanan no demostraba estar interesada en Mari, y tampoco era una mala persona como para tomar eso en cuenta.

Antes de darse cuenta, sus sentimientos fueron tan intensos que tuvo su primer ataque en una salida entre las tres. Se había excusado apenas tuvo un extraño sentimiento en la boca del estómago. Preocupada porque algo en la comida le hubiera hecho daño se apresuró, sin estar preparada emocionalmente para las _gardenias_ que saldrían de su boca entre saliva, sangre y otros alimentos.

Lo primero que hizo al reaccionar fue enviarle un mensaje a Mari, excusándose diciendo que la comida le había sentado mal y que sus papás pasarían a recogerla en unos minutos más. Una vez obtuvo una respuesta de la rubia pidiéndole que no se esforzara y que se mejorara, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas sin cesar.

Había vuelto mucho antes de lo planeado a casa, Ruby parecía contenta con tener a su hermana en casa, pero los ojos sin vida de Dia le alertaron. Sin embargo se excusó diciendo que se había sentido mal y que reposaría en su habitación.

Pasó días investigando qué estaba pasando con ella, llorando cada vez que volvía a vomitar las gardenias que cada vez parecía haber más y más.

No fue hasta que una tarde Ruby pasaba fuera del baño y le escucho en uno de sus ataques que descubrió que sucedía. Su hermanita después trataba de aparentar estar enojada, pero siendo tan pequeña solo se veía adorable. Ese pensamiento le saco una sonrisa que solo hizo enojar a Dia más.

—Hay una operación que te puede curar. — Ruby mencionó unos días después. Habían prometido no decirles a sus padres hasta no encontrar una solución, y la pelirroja parecía haberla encontrado. Pero Dia conocía demasiado bien a su hermanita, por ello sabía que algo le ocultaba.

— ¿Qué no te gusta de la operación?

—Te quitaran no solo la flor que se ha hospedado en tus pulmones, pero tu sentimiento de amor por esa persona. — Ruby aún tenía el folleto de la operación entre sus manos, se lo entrego insegura. Parece que el hanahaki se está haciendo popular, o al menos lo suficiente para qué los hospitales decidieran hacer folletos informativos al respecto.

—No lo haré entonces. — Fue su respuesta al terminar de leer el folleto, regresándoselo a Ruby para caminar con dirección a su habitación.

La pelirroja se mantuvo quieta un segundo antes de girar y enfrentarla de nuevo.

—Solo si ella te corresponde podrías curarte, Dia. — El enojo era evidente en su voz, quizá incluso frustrada, pero se contuvo de elevar demasiado su voz, sus padres en casa podrían escucharlas discutir. — Morirás si no te sometes a la operación.

Dia solo giro para sonreírle. No se desharía de sus sentimientos así de fácil.

Una semana después, estaría al borde de la muerte después de recibir la noticia de que Mari finalmente se había confesado y Kanan le había correspondido. Kanan tenía una marca de almas gemelas parecida a Mari, excepto que al revés. Ella veía básicamente todo en amarillo, con variaciones en tonalidad y cuando finalmente conoció a Mari, su mundo se pintó del resto de colores.

No pudo obtener control sobre el hanahaki. No pudo confesarle a Mari sus sentimientos y saber si podía tener una oportunidad. No pudo controlar el hanahaki. No pudo odiar a Kanan por ser mucho mejor para Mari que ella misma. No pudo controlar el Hanahaki. Ruby se esforzó en ayudarle y se negó a dejarle ayudar. _No pudo controlar el hanahaki._

Y así frente ambas, empezó a llorar y vomitar flores sin parar: claveles estriados, girasoles, tulipanes blancos, amarillos, incluso negros. Kanan y Mari entraron en pánico al ver a su amiga en ese estado. Asustadas, Mari hizo lo primero que pudo: llamar a una ambulancia, a sus padres y a los de Dia.

En cuanto la familia Kurosawa recibió la llamada, Ruby informo a sus padres de lo que le sucedía a Dia. Leyéndoles el folleto mientras se dirigían al hospital y sus padres llamando a cualquier especialista que pudiera realizar dicha operación en su hija. Desesperados por la situación, regañando a Ruby por esperar tanto para contarles. Dentro del hospital, Ruby repitió le repitió la historia a Mari y Kanan mientras esperaban que Dia saliera de su operación. La rubia fue la más afectada con la información, siendo la culpable del casi morir de su mejor amiga y que ni siquiera lo hubiera notado le dolía demasiado.

Un día después de la cirugía de emergencia realizada sobre la mayor de las Kurosawa, después de que su familia le hubiera visitado y asegurado de que estaba bien. Quizá solo cansada, pero bien a final de cuentas. Mari entro a su habitación.

—Hola Dia, ¿cómo te sientes? — Dia le sonrió de forma forzosa, le dolía que Mari le viera con tanta lastima. Era obvio que Ruby les había dicho a todos como había conseguido el hanahaki. — ¿Está bien si paso un rato aquí contigo?

La morena asintió con la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas para hacer mucho más. Con un silencio incomodo entre ambos, se permitió analizar su situación actual.

Se sentía cansada, sin fuerzas. Pero había algo diferente. Lo notaba y era lo que más le dolía. Ver a Mari le dolía, con su ondeante rubio cabello, sus brillantes y ámbar ojos, todo ello le dolía. Porque si antes le parecían lo más hermoso del mundo, justo ahora no significaban nada. Lo único que le significaba es que eran detalles de su mejor amiga. Nada más que eso. Era doloroso, porque no podía sentir nada al verla allí frente a ella.

* * *

¿Dije que nos veíamos en julio? ¿Ups? Ni voy a pedir perdón porque no lo merezco, ni daré excusas porque no las quieren leer. Solo informaré que escribir el pasado de Dia con hanahaki fue lo mas tortuoso que he escrito este año. Si me atrase tanto con este capitulo fue porque no paraba de reescribirlo y no me terminaba de convencer. Pero me force a terminarlo antes de que termine el año porque viajare para navidades y sino lo hacia ahorita, no lo terminaria hasta el próximo año.

En fic, Dalias Carmesí se nos termina, uno o dos capítulos más cuanto mucho. Ya no prometere un mes donde actualizar porque no sé cuando podré escribirlo y postear. Hasta entonces.


End file.
